thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Obsession
Obsession is the fourth episode of the sixth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on October 15, 2004. Summary Faith gets an earful from her daughter for not being around and discovers that Emily's decision not to attend her mother's promotion ceremony was calculated to drive home a point about all the events that Faith has missed over the years. Finney threatens to blow Sasha's cover if she doesn't get the goods on Maritza. Sully and Sasha get more than they bargained for when they investigate a domestic and discover a decomposing corpse in the apartment directly above the quarreling couple, leading Sully to teach Brendan a lesson about the less glamorous aspects of police work. Starting her career as a detective by partnering up with Jelly, Faith pursues her hunch that there's something more to what appears to be a simple suicide, and uncovers the deceased's plan to commit murder with a mail bomb. Grace teases Carlos about dating Holly while expressing some interest in Brendan. Ty tries and fails to get more information from an uncooperative Sully after Brendan tells Ty that their fathers and Sully once worked together. Sasha and Ty resolve their differences and make a date to spend the evening together, but their discovery in the station house dumpster of a body wearing a note addressed to Miller casts a pall on their plans for the evening. NBC Press Release YOKAS BEGINS NEW LIFE AS DETECTIVE AND ENCOUNTERS BIZARRE SUICIDE WITH LINGERING CONSEQUENCES-- Newly promoted Detective Yokas (Molly Price) struggles to adjust to her new job and single lifestyle on her first case -- an ugly suicide of a tormented young man whose homemade video might provide clues about a planned murder that could serve as his last will and vengeful testament. Meanwhile, Officer Sully (Skipp Sudduth) flares whenever he's around Finney (new cast member Josh Stewart), an offensive rookie cop whose father (guest star Charles Haid, "Hill Street Blues") is a captain who still fuels Sully's rage years after their tragic shared history. In addition, Officer Monroe (Nia Long) helps solve a domestic dispute and personally spars with Officer Davis (Coby Bell). Anthony Ruivivar, Bonnie Dennison and Cara Buono also star. TV-14 Trivia & Notes *The video of the suicide has the date of October 14th which is one day before the airdate of this episode. *Cruz (Tia Texada) and Bosco (Jason Wiles) do not appear in this episode Music *Ana Johnsson "We Are" Quotes :Emily (to Yokas): I just can't deal with this anymore. I don't wanna be in the middle of you and Dad. I don't wanna be trying to figure out where I should be every night and who I'm supposed to side with. :Yokas: I'm not asking you to take sides with anyone, Emily. I was asking you to share an important night in my life. ---- :Emily (to Yokas): Do you have any idea how many times I wanted you to be somewhere for me and you didn't show up? I gotta go. :Yokas: Emily… :Emily: It sucks looking at an empty seat in the audience, doesn't it, mom? ---- :Capt. Finney (to Monroe): No one made you sign up for the IAB. :Monroe: I thought I was looking for corruption. :Capt. Finney: Sergeant Cruz is corruption. She's a cancer on this department. ---- :Capt. Finney (to Monroe): What would your friends at the 5-5 think if they knew the true nature of your assignment? :Monroe: What? :Capt. Finney: Get Yokas to talk to you about what happened that night, soon or your jacket's on the internet. ---- :(After Finney and Sully exchange words in the locker room) :Davis: Let's go Finney. Let's go. :Finney: I don't need your protection, Davis. :Davis: Fine, kick his ass, Sully. I don't give a damn. ---- :Grace (to Carlos): So how are you two doing? :Carlos: What? :Grace: You and Holly. :Carlos: No, there is no "me and Holly." :Grace: Oh, that's not what she said. :Carlos: Why? What? What did she say? She's out of her mind, you know. Completely looney. :Grace (singing): Carlos and Holly sitting in a tree… :Carlos: That's real mature! :Grace: K-I-S-S-I-N-G… ---- :Finney: My father told me the only way to get used to stinker smell is stay in it. Your nose is lazy. :Jelly: Yeah? Who's your father, Mr. Science? ---- :Yokas (to Jelly): I thought detectives worked better hours. I've been here for two days straight. :Jelly: If we woulda handled it my way, you woulda been home on time each night. And there woulda been one dead schoolteacher and whatever kids happened to be around her when she blew up. :Yokas: Beginner's luck. ---- :Faith (to Jelly): You know what, I could do this myself, but, you know, you're the best detective that I ever saw, and I could really use the help. :Jelly: You playing me? :Faith: Absolutely. ---- Category:Season Six Category:Episodes